Gathering
by It'sBanoffeePie
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a small party at Chris'. They play 'Never have I ever' and secrets are spilled.
A/N: This is one of the first things I wrote so please be nice!

Dan P.O.V.

They were supposed to be leaving now but as usual, I was still not ready.

"Come on Dan! We are going to be late!" Phil yelled frustrated at me, as I was still in the bathroom straightening my hair.

"I'm coming, just calm down," I walked out of the bathroom finally ready. We quickly left our flat and took the tube to Chris's where the party was.

In reality, it was not really a party. It was just a small group of friends meeting up and having fun, at least that was the plan. When we got there, Phil knocked on the door and a very cheerful Chris soon opened the door to let us through.

There were not many people there. I looked around the living room, where we were all gathered, and saw only familiar faces; Chris, PJ, Alfie, Zoe, Caspar, Joe, Louise, and now me and Phil. All of our British YouTube friends. Well except Marcus and Niomi. And Cat. However, she was not really friends with the rest of them so of course she would not be here.

"So, we are all here. Let the games begin!" Chris said so that everyone could hear him. It had been a long time since we had all done something together, so everyone had agreed that we were going to play some games to get the party started. After a short discussion, we settled on starting out with Never Have I Ever. Therefore, we all sat down in a circle on the floor, and PJ filled everybody's cups with alcohol.

"Who wants to start?" Chris asked, as the host he was eager to get the game started. Nobody was eager to start and so it ended up with Chris choosing Alfie, who was always good at stuff like this.

"Ok…um…Never have I ever…watched Titanic," Alfie did nothing, as everyone else, including me, drank from his or her cup. "Am I the only one who has never seen Titanic?" Everybody nodded as Alfie looked around in disbelief. "Anyway, Zoey, it's your turn," he looked to his side where Zoe was sat.

She smiled up at him as she spoke, "Never have I ever dyed my hair," she looked around the room with confidence knowing most of us had done that at some point.

"Mean…" Phil mumbled, from beside me, as he drank from his cup. In addition, Caspar, Louise, and I all drank from our separate cups.

"Haven't you bleached your hair once, Zoe?" Louise said, questioningly.

"Yes, but that's not the same as dying," Zoe responded cleverly. Louise shook her head in disbelief.

I gently nudged Phil with my elbow and whispered in his ear, "You are right, that was mean, but also kind of clever," he laughed and turned his head to smile at me, eyes twinkling. "Speaking of clever, remember that time in Vegas where you-," I was cut off by Phil's hand on my mouth.

"Don't go there," he all but sneered, "Wrong time. Wrong place," he stated probably a bit too loud as Chris seemed to have heard.

"What's it the wrong time and place for?" he asked a teasing smirk placed on his face. Phil shook his head as if saying that he did not want to tell. Chris obviously wanted an answer or maybe he just wanted to embarrass us, as he and PJ were the only people that knew Phil and I had something going on. "Don't you wanna tell the group what you two were whispering about?" he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all went quiet and looked over at the two of us. We were sitting closely together, and I was leaning slightly into Phil my head still quite close to his after having just whispered in his ear.

It had been a long time ago since Phil and I kissed for the first time, but until recently, it had not happened while either of us were sober. It had always required a certain amount of alcohol to kiss the other. But recently things had changed. Six months ago, we had had our first sober kiss. Chris and PJ had soon figured out that there was something going on, but they were yet to realise how serious we had become. At first, we were just fooling around, but in the last month or so, it had gotten a tat more serious. We had sat down and talked about it, and decided that we wanted to be together – I guess you could call us boyfriends. Thing was, we had yet to tell anybody about our recently updated relationship status, and we definitely were not ready to either.

Phil looked over at me, looking like one big question mark, obviously wanting me to come up with some clever response. I had no idea of what to say, and so I sarcastically said the first thing that came into my mind, "Your mum,"

A second passed and then everyone broke out laughing. If Chris continued the teasing now he would probably end up looking really dumb, so he did not, and just chose to laugh with the rest of us. I looked over at Phil and saw the thankful expression on his face as he smiled at me. I sat up properly so that I was not leaning on Phil, not wanting this scenario to repeat itself.

The game continued on and loads of stupid _Never have I ever_ 's were said. And of course the sentence that I dreaded most in this game soon came out of a, by now quite drunk, Joe's mouth, "Never have I ever…kissed a boy," I looked around the circle and saw Chris and PJ drinking from their cups. All of us knew they were together, so that was no big deal. I got confused seeing Caspar drink from his cup, but then I remembered that video where he kissed Marcus. I looked over at Phil and saw him slightly nodding. We both lifted our cups and drank. When I put my cup, back down I saw all of our friends starring at us in pure shock. Only Chris was smiling triumphantly at us.


End file.
